You didn't think I'd stay away did you?
by Kyrian Mikaelson
Summary: Hiccup Haddock wakes up one morning to a surprise...
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup Haddock blearily rolled over in his bed, reaching for Astrid, his wife of one month, not bothering to open his eyes. Feeling it empty, he remembered that Astrid had decided to wake early for some extra training with her axe. Not that his beautiful warrior queen needed it. She could kill him with her pinky if she wanted to.

Hiccup rolled back over onto his back with a sigh and decided to get up himself. He had a long day of chiefing to do after all. He opened his eyes, meeting the green ones staring at him from above for a split second, before jumping in shock with a yell of shock as he realized what he was seeing.

Toothless laughed that strange dragony laugh of his as he caught his best friend before Hiccup could land on the floor as he tumbled from the bed, tangled in his sheets. Hiccup, barely believing his eyes, stared.

"Toothless?" he questioned. The Night Fury in question gave him a look. "Toothless!" he launched himself off the bed and wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck as he laughed. He pulled back suddenly. "What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be with the other dragons in the Hidden World!" Toothless have him another look before grabbing Hiccup's arm and pulling him towards the door. "T-Toothless, hang on, bud, I haven't got my leg on!" Toothless stopped, giving him an impatient look. Hiccup just barely managed to pick his prosthetic up before he found himself suddenly on Toothless' back with a startled as the dragon bounded towards the door and right through it, knocking it off it's hinges. Hiccup absently made a mental note to fix that later as he took in the sight of his village as it should be.

Dragons and Vikings greeted each other joyfully after months of the dragons leaving as he looked around, his smile growing. Toothless warbled at him happily and he laughed scratching the scales underneath his fingertips.

A few houses away, he could see Snotlout reprimanding – or trying to – Hookfang for something or other. Fishlegs was hugging Meatlug and Fishmeat with the crimson gorecutter watching over the tiny gronkle. He could see his mother flying with Cloudjumper already, laughing as they flew passed them. An explosion in the middle of the nearby forest told him _exactly_ where the twins were, most likely with Barf and Belch. And coming straight towards him was Astrid on Stormfly. Hiccup grinned at her as she landed, a smile as big as his on her face.

He got off Toothless as he fixed his leg into place and took her hand as she came down to stand next to him.

"They came back," Hiccup said happily.

"Of course they did," Astrid told him. "They –" Whatever Astrid was going to say was interrupted as Toothless pounced on Hiccup, knocking him to the ground and thoroughly covering him in thick, slimy saliva add Astrid laughed.

"TOOTHLESS, EW! GET OFF ME! You know that doesn't wash out!" Toothless laughed again as he stepped back slightly to give Hiccup some room. "You've been waiting to do that since before I even woke up, haven't you?" Toothless just have him a gummy smile and Hiccup laughed, rubbing the scales on his friend's head. He looked out over the village again only to see the Light Fury looking at him cautiously. He lifted his hand and looked away, giving her the same choice he had given Toothless. A few seconds later she pressed her snout against his palm and he let out a breath, looking up at her as she went to stand beside Toothless. He turned back to Astrid with a smile.

"Just in time for Snoggletog."

"They do have a habit of that."

Toothless' POV

I watched as My Human's mate walked out into the forest where Stormfly was waiting for her, knowing she would go out there to practice with her sharp human weapon before sneaking. I watched him sleep for what felt like _ages,_ before he started to wake. Green eyes stared into mine for a few seconds before Hiccup seemed to realize I was here. He started jumping about and even ended up on the floor wrapped up in those coverings he was using as he slept, and I realized that he wasn't expecting me at all as he started babbling in his human tongue that I had learned to understand over the years with him.

"You didn't think I'd stay away did you? Oh you _did,_ you silly fishbone boy. I'd never stay away from you, silly little brother." I took hold of his arm – careful to retract my teeth, so I didn't break through fragile skin – and started dragging him behind me as he hopped unsteadily. He talked again whilst pointing to my leg and I let him pick it up before getting him on my back and racing outside where the other dragons and Vikings were.

"See? We're _all_ back! We'll travel between here and the Hidden World of course, but we're here!" I waited as Hiccup and his mate, Astrid, conversed before giving into the temptation of pouncing on him and licking him as he squirmed and protested like a hatchling who didn't want a bath. I laughed and gave him a toothless smile as he accused me of having wanted to do that for ages, which of course was true. His reaction, whilst usually the same, was always amusing to watch.

Luna – my own lovely mate – watched, head tilted slightly. Hiccup turned to see her as well and held his front paw up to her as he had to me years before. Luna's head tilted slightly to the other side before she walked up to him silently and pressed her snout into his hand before she pulled away and stood next to me.

Normal POV

And so things went back to as normal as Berk could be, on a new island. Not to mention, of course the trips between Berk and the Hidden World. Hiccup sent word to Heather, Dagur and Mala on Beserker Island that Windshear, Sluether, Shattermaster and the Eruptodon had also arrived on Berk, because apparently when Toothless had left for the Hidden World, literally every dragon everywhere had followed. Hiccup figured he probably should have known that would happen, but it has still taken them by surprise when they had contacted them about it.

And whilst they waited for replies – or rather, waited to see the people themselves as they arrived on the backs of their dragons who had delivered the messages themselves – they celebrated the first Snoggletog of New Berk.

**So this is my first attempt at a httyd fanfiction. I might post another chapter with the Night Lights, Zephyr and Nuffink, I don't know yet. So now that you've read it, I'd really like to hear what you guys think. **

**For those who read my other fanfics, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've just been really busy and I will try to update soon. **

**\- Kyrian Mikaelson **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for everyone who faved and followed and thanks to that one person who reviewed. Here's the next chapter. **

_"dragon speech"_

"human speak"

Hiccup paced outside the closed door to his and Astrid's room, flinching every time a scream out cry sounded.

_'Sit down before I make you sit down and sit on you_," Toothless growled at the nervous human. He realises that his human brother is worried for his wife and child – and honestly, who wouldn't be when this was their way of having hatchlings? Vikings coming out of Vikings, sounds unnecessarily painful – but this pacing was driving him crazy to watch.

Hiccup gave the dragon a look.

"But what if she needs me? What if something happens? To either of them?" He rambled off more frantic questions, getting more worried as he went, before his expression turned confused. "And why would you _sit_ on me of all things you could do?" That was another thing that made life around the dragons easier now than it was before. Hiccup had finally learned to at least understand the language, which turned out to be quite easy when he considered the fact that he'd been subconsciously soaking it in for six years. Toothless just gave him a glare and Hiccup huffed and flipped down onto a chair next to him. Luna came up on Hiccup's other side and nudged his arm comfortingly.

"_Your mate and hatchling will be fine_," she said, before turning to Toothless, giving him a look, "_and you are not helping."_

"_I'm helping_!" he protested, "_he's only getting himself more worried the more he does that constant pacing_!"

It was quiet for the next few minutes until the next scream at which Hiccup was once again on his feet. Toothless huffed before knocking him down with his tail and laying on his chest. Luna gave him a look.

_"What?"_ he said innocently, "_I'm not sitting on him_."

It was 2 hours later before Gothi and the midwife came out of the room. Hiccup heaved Toothless off his chest with Stormfly and Luna's help and got to his feet.

"Where is she? Is she OK? What about the baby? Is it a boy? A girl? No, doesn't matter, as long as he or she's OK. Is –" Hiccup's rambling was abruptly when Gothi wacked him on the back of his head with her staff. He rubbed the sore spot on his head sheepishly. Gothi huffed with a bit of a smirk on her face as Valka laughed from inside the room, seeing what happened. Both remembered his father being exactly the same at his birth. Gothi moved to the side as the midwife left to allow him access to the room. Toothless stood and followed, having to nudge Hiccup further into the room from just inside the doorway.

Hiccup barely noticed Toothless, staring at the bed where Astrid was laying holding a tiny bundle of blankets. She looked up at him with an exhausted get joyful smile on her face. Absently, he thought to himself that even sweaty and tired, she had never looked more beautiful than now.

Hiccup took the two steps necessary to be standing next to her and the baby and kneeled down, kissing her forehead before looking towards the bundle in her arms. Hazy blue eyes met clear green.

"She's got your eyes," he said as he managed to find his voice, finally. "No doubt, she'll get everything else from you to."

"I don't know," Astrid said as Valka left them alone, managing with Luna's help to get Toothless out as well. "It looks like she's got your hair." She carefully brushed her fingers against the thin strands.

"Maybe. But everything else? She'll be strong. Beautiful. Brave. Passionate. Loyal. Amazing with an axe. She'll get it all from you."

"And from you, too. And she'll be creative. Brianne. Compassionate. Resourceful. Just like her father." They say in silence for a minute, before Astrid spoke up again. "Do you want to hold her." Hiccup's eyes grew.

"B-but what if she breaks?!" Astrid bursts out laughing.

"She's a _baby,_ idiot, not glass, she won't break."

Before he knew it, Hiccup was holding a tiny baby girl in his arms. The little girl – _their_ little girl, and wasn't that just something – stared back at him, before her eyes slid shut as she fell asleep.

The door burst open loudly, making Astrid reach for her axe – which was just out of reach – and Hiccup glare in the direction of the noise, making Tuffnut and Snotlout back up a few steps as the ones closest to the door.

"I swear, if you want her up-"

"Ha! It's a girl, called it!" Hiccup and Astrid glared at Tuffnut for the loud exclamation, making his mouth snap shut again. Tuffnut, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Eret, Gobber, Valka and the dragons filed into the room. Hiccup wished once again that his father was still alive. He wouldn't have missed this for the world. Suddenly Toothless was directly in front of him, looking down at his daughter, fascinated.

"_Look at the hatchling! Can I play with it yet!? I think it's a girl!_" Hiccup laughed slightly as he playfully pushed his best friend back a bit.

"She's too young for that yet, and yes she is a girl, Toothless. A very beautiful little girl who will obviously take after her mother."

"Yeah, yeah, what's her name?" Snotlout said, before Astrid could say again that obviously, their daughter took after her father more.

"- Zephyr Haddock!" The people and dragons of Berk cheered – more like roared for the dragons – as Hiccup introduced the new heir to the village. The celebratory feast and party went on well past midnight, and for most, didn't finish until midday at which point, people started wandering home to collapse onto bed.

**I know it's short, but it's here! Hope you liked it :)**

**\- Kyrian Mikaelson **


End file.
